Un Amor Muy especial
by Chikage-SP
Summary: En San Valentín todo tipo de amor es válido. ¿cómo lo harán dos mienbros de Seigaku?. Strongest Pair.


**Un Amor Muy Especial**

Amanece en Tokio y unos finos rayos de sol se asoman entre las nubes del invierno.

Poco a poco los ciudadanos parten rumbo a sus trabajos mientras que otros recién abren sus ojos en un nuevo amanecer.

Debido a las constantes nevadas en la ciudad, aquella semana los institutos no habían abierto sus puertas para recibir a los estudiantes por lo que los jóvenes hacían, en su mayoría, aún en las sábanas de su cama.

En la residencia Tezuka el movimiento era tranquilo en comparación a otros días; además, hoy era San Valentín y el amor estaba a flor de piel.

El despertador comienza a repicar en una de las habitaciones y un joven asoma de entre las sábanas su mano para tantear el velador y apagar el ruidoso aparato. Se sienta en la cama colocándose sus anteojos y fija su mirada al frente: el calendario marcaba 14 de Febrero.

Se levanta, toma una ducha y se viste para bajar a tomar desayuno donde ya se encuentra su madre esperándolo con todo listo.

- Buenos días, hijo- le dedica una sonrisa-

Siéntate que se enfría la comida- le señala el padre.

Buenos días- dice el joven y se sienta en su lugar.

¿Tienes un San Valentín, Kunimitsu?- consulta el abuelo con voz pícara.

Mitsu carraspea y baja el rostro,

¡Lo sabía! Te casarás con el tennis- exclama su abuelo.

¡Abuelo, no lo incomodes! – replica la madre.

Yo sé que mi muchacho tiene a alguien- le guiñe el ojo el señor Tezuka.

Etto… si, saldré pero con mis amigos- contesta sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

El padre mira la hora y se da cuenta que va tarde. Se despide de su esposa con un breve beso en los labios y le dedica un Feliz Día de San Valentín. Toma su maletín y se va lo más rápido que puede.

El abuelo, por su parte, se retira de la mesa para proceder a leer el periódico. Va a la galería y se sienta en su mecedora.

Madre…- entre tantos vaivén, el joven llama la atención de su madre que se encuentra en la cocina.

Si – responde ella en tono meloso.

Tu que sabes sobre esta festividad¿podría consultarte como se celebra San Valentín?- le ve con seriedad en sus ojos.

¡Claro hijo¿Por qué no preguntaste antes? – lo mira de manera tierna- Aún recuerdo el primer San Valentín que pasé con tu padre…- suspira- fue tan romántico. Me llevó al parque de entretenciones, nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna pero tu padre vomitó todo lo que cenamos antes…- no alcanzó a terminar porque su hijo la interrumpió.

Madre, disculpa mi comentario pero ¿eso es romántico?- arquea una ceja.

En realidad peri que no pero lo pasamos muy bien. Lo que quiero decir es que él se esforzó porque todo saliera bien y yo lo disfrutara…- hace una pausa y lo mira- Nosotras, las mujeres, apreciamos los detalles.-

Yo no soy una mujer, madre- la mira de manera extrañado antes lo último pronunciado por ella.

Pero tu me preguntaste por mi San Valentín-

Exactamente no, sino como se celebra- aclara él.

Pues… ¿en qué te ayudo?-

En un caso hipotético de que yo saliera con alguien en esta fecha¿qué le doy¿a dónde lo llevo?- pregunta algo nervioso.

Si sales con alguien, hazle algo especial, que le guste. Piensa en sus obvies, en sus sueños, en lo que le gustaría recibir hoy…-

Mitsu queda pensativo y dice en voz alta: - ¿Qué hago con un cactus?-

¿Cactus?- lo mira curiosa- ¿le gustan?-

El joven se sonroja por lo dicho ya que su madre lo escuchó y su idea no era que ella supiera su pensamiento.

N-no…n-n…no…- responde el tartamudeando.

Su madre lo mira extrañada pero dulce y le dice.

Si le gustan los cactus¿por qué no le haces chocolates en forma de ellos?-

¿Se puede?- contesta esperanzado.

¡Claro! Vamos a comprar el molde y los materiales- le sonríe mientras busca su bolso.

Esta bien- se detiene frente a ella- gracias, madre- la abraza de manera especial como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella se emociona pero no lo hace ver.

Ven, vamos- ambos salen del hogar en dirección a la tienda.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Fuji…

¡Syu-chan!, Eiji-kun está al teléfono- le grita tu hermana al chico para que vaya a contestar.

Baja las escaleras y toma el teléfono descolgado.

Moshi-Moshi- saluda Syusuke.

_¡¡Nyaaaaa, Syu-chan!!- responde el chico ronroneando._

¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?- pregunta curioso el castaño.

_¿No te acuerdas que hoy es la fecha?- reprende Eiji._

¿Fecha¿Qué fecha?- contesta Fuji en son de burla.

_¡¡Syu-chan!! No seas malo. Habíamos acordado que hoy se lo darías- le explica el chico al otro lado de la línea._

¡Ah, eso! Se me había olvidado- el chico sigue respondiendo sarcásticamente.

_¡No seas así!...y dime¿Dónde y cómo se lo darás?- pregunta más serio Eiji._

Aún no lo sé- hace silencio y luego pregunta- ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

_¡Hai¿Por qué no van al parque de diversiones?- sugiere el chico._

¿Al parque¿no es algo público?-

_Para el amor no- y sonríe- Además, es muy lindo. Ayer fui con Suichiro y lo pasamos súper bien-_

Esta bien, el parque será el lugar-

_¡Genial! Que bueno que aceptaste el lugar que te dije. Me llamas mañana para contarme todo-_

Esta bien Eiji-kun-

_¡¡¡Suerte con el bochou!!!, Syu-chan-_

Ambos cuelgan el teléfono y Syusuke se dirige a su habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Mientras en la residencia Tezuka, Kunimitsu bate chocolate en la cocina con ayuda de su madre.

¿Cuánto rato tengo que seguir así? Me duele el brazo- reniega el joven.

No te quejes, es para tu persona especial- le guiñe el ojo y el color carmín sume a las mejillas del muchacho.

En eso, sueña el teléfono y la señora Tezuka lo contesta.

Residencia Tezuka-

_Buenos días¿podría hablar con Mitsu?- se escucha una voz de varón al otro lado del auricular._

Claro¿de parte de quín?-

_De un amigo-_

Un momento- deja el teléfono y va a la cocina en busca de su hijo.- Tienes teléfono-

¿Quién es?

No dijo pero tiene una voz muy tierna, parece ser un niño simpático- sonríe. Su hijo la mira extrañado y va a contestar.

¿Aló?- consulta.

_¿Adivina quién soy?- se oye con voz pícara._

Fuji deja de molestar- una gota cae tras su nuca.-

_Sé más relajado, Kuni; hoy es San Valentín.-_

Trátame con más respeto y no me digas así.- le reprende.

_¿Por qué? Suena lindo- sonríe._

¿Llamaste para algo o sólo para molestar?-

_Para nada, sólo quería escuchar tu voz.-_

Mitsu se sonroja y dice:

Si es así, voy a colgar-

_Pero no se enoje- hace una pausa- si lo llamé para algo.-_

¿Para qué?- estaba nervioso por la respuesta.

_¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el descuento que hay por San Valentín y hacemos algo?-_

Eh…- el capitán se pone más nervioso aún y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo

_El parque de diversiones está a 2x1. Iba a ir con Eiji pero é ya tiene planes así que eres mi última opción.-_

Ah- contesta algo decepcionado- si es así…está bien.-

_Entonces nos juntamos a las 7 en el parque-_

Como quieras…-

_Nos vemos, Mitsu-chan-_

¡Deja de llamarme así!- replica el joven.

_Si, adiós- y cuelga._

Syusuke mira hacia el lado y ve un cactus con una cinta dentro de un papel transparente, un cactus que ha cuidado hace mucho tiempo.

Te falta algo…- coloca una mano en su barbilla y mira hacia una repisa donde un trozo de alambre se encuentra.

Esto servirá-

Hace un par de anteojos con el trozo de alambre y se los coloca al cactus.

Ahora si te pareces a él- y le sonríe.

Llegan las 7 de la tarde y se ve un joven con una cajita verde sentado en la entrada del parque de diversiones.

¿Por qué tarde?- mira el relojo- segura esperaré una media hora- mira hacia un lado y otro pero no logra verlo. Larga un suspiro.

Media hora después aparece el muchacho.

Konnichiwa buchou- le dedica una sonrisa.

¿Por qué dijiste a las 7 si llegaste a las 7:30?- le dice en forma de reto.

Gomen, es que mi hermana me entretuvo en casa.

Será…vamos- y comienzan a caminar. En eso, Fuji ve la caja que lleva Tezuka en sus manos y le pregunta.

¿No será que me trajiste un regalo?-

Tezuka se sonroja y niega con la cabeza.

Que tristeza porque yo si te traje uno- le sonríe y muestra la bolsa.

El otro joven sorprendido la toma y ve lo que hay dentro. Saca el pequeño cactus con lentes y le pregunta:

¿Esto¿Por qué tiene lentes?-

Dime si no se parece a ti, es lindo-

Yo no soy verde ni tengo espinas-

Pero si tienes lentes- los señala.

En fin…- mira su caja y se la pasa.

Sabía que era para mi- la abre y ve chocolates con forma de cactus. Sonríe y lo abraza ante la sorpresa del joven de lentes.

Ven, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- lo toma de la manga de la camisa y lo lleva. El chico se sonroja y se deja llevar.

Se suben al juego y no se hablan hasta que de pronto se queda parada en la mitad.

Parece que nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato. Dice Fuji.

Al menos es un bonito paisaje.-

Se quedan en silencio y nos e atreven a mirarse. Sigue el juego con normalidad hasta el final y se bajan.

Subámonos a la montaña rusa- dice Syusuke mientras la señala.

Como sea-

Caminan hacia el juego, hacen la final y se sientan juntos. Comienza la entretención con normalidad y al finalizar la atracción Fuji ve como Tezuka sale corriendo y el sigue para encontrarlo en un basurero vomitando.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Fuji.

Mientras Tezuka se limpia la boca responde: - Si, solo es una costumbre familiar.-

Fuji le pasa un pañuelo y se dirigen a un juego más calmado: el túnel del amor.

Yo no me subiré ahí- dice el muchacho de lentes.

Vamos, es el único juego gratis- contesta el oji-azul.

Mitsu resignado se sube al juego.

Durante el recorrido en el bote-cisne no se hablan y miran los ángeles que decoran el túnel. Fuji decide romper el sielncio.

Tienes algo en la cara, cierra los ojos-

Tezuka cierra los ojos y voltea hacia él.

Syusuke lentamente se acerca los labios de él y le da un corto beso. Tezuka abre sus ojos y lo mira sonrojado, ve como Fuji sonríe con los ojos abiertos.

Feliz día de San Valentín, Mitsu-chan-

**Fin**

* * *

Autoras:

Bueno, este es nuestro primer fic colectivo pero no el primero del Príncipe del Tennis para **Salem Misao**. Yo, **Chikage-SP** lo publico en mi cuenta hasta que se active la nuestra en conjunto.

Esperamos que les guste y se rían bastante porque este no será el último fic que subiremos juntas.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad.

**Salem and Chikage-SP.**


End file.
